Summer Blues
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Henrik chuckled and asked, “Arthur’s son, the twin right? The one that was always chasing Kat around? Then again both twins were.” Katie blushed and tried to think of something to embarrass Conner with.
1. Katie's Confessions

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own HP. I only own Conner, Alyson, Elizabeth, Casper, Maggie, and Grace. The plot is a bit cliché, but I have plans for it. This takes place right after GoF. Tell me if there is a mistake or something!**

'Ugh.' Thought 16 year old Katie Bell, 'But at lease I'll be at The Burrow in a few weeks.' She was packing up her belongings, as she and the other students of Hogwarts were going home for the Summer. Frankly, she'd rather stay at Hogwarts then go home, but since she didn't have a choice she continued packing. The only thing she liked about the summer break was that she was going to be able to stay at her boyfriend, George Weasley's house for about a week.

"Katie, are you done packing?" asked her friend Alica. A few of the girls in the dormitory rolled their eyes. Katie didn't exactly get along with the other girls in her year, her best friends' Alica Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were her teammates on the Gryffindor Quiddich team and a year above Katie. Katie dropped the last spell book into her trunk and said, "Just finished." Then a look of panic forced its way on Katie's face. "Wait, where's Casper?"

"I saw George with him in the common room." Angelina said walking in. Katie sighed a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing too, that cat always hides in the strangest of places. Now, lets go! We're already a bit late." Alica picked up one end of Katie's trunk while Katie picked up the other.

"I wish the house elves could do it this year." Katie hesitated then continued, "But I suppose Dumbledore thought they needed a bit of a break since they had to decorate the Great Hall, for, Cedric's ceremony." They all got a bit teary eyed.

"Tragic, really. He had so much going for him." Angelina nodded, "But don't let Hermione hear that about the house elves." Angelina and Alica both laughed.

"Oh, come off it! I joined S.P.E.W." When both of her friend's gave her a look that said, you-just-said-you-want-them-to-do-this, Katie added, "Well I agree with most of the points Hermione made."

"We all know you're Saint Katie." Alica said. They finally made it to the common room, where the famous Weasley twins were.

"About time girls!" Fred commented as Alica and Katie sat down the trunk to take a quick break. "Yes, we were getting quite old." George added.

"Oh, weren't you the ones that took an Aging potion? I do remember you two going on about how you wished you were older." Katie asked, referring to their failed attempt into entering the Triwizard tournament.

"That was so last year!" The girls rolled their eyes, and picked up Katie's trunk to take it down to the carriages.

XxXxXxX

They finally made it down to the carriages and they found Lee Jordan talking to Professor McGonagall about his exam grade.

"Mr. Jordan I wasn't born yesterday for Merlin's sake! Your grade is final." Professor McGonagall said sternly and turned to walk away.

"Oi! Lee over here!" Called Fred, Lee walked over and joined the group. "Same seating arrangements?" Everyone nodded.

"Lovely." Lee said, and climbed into the carriage that was waiting for them, followed by: Fred, George and Katie.

"Bye girls! See you on the train." Katie waved at her friends.

"Later."

And so the carriage took off, George gave Katie, Casper. They had come up with this 'grouping' at breakfast the previous day because Angelina and Fred had recently broken up, and even thought they are on good terms everyone decided it be best if Katie went with the boys, since she was dating George, after all.

Katie sat petting Casper, who was purring in return. The twins and Lee were in conversation about a joke store Fred and George were planning on owning one day.

"Can't wait really."

"It'll be –."

"Awesome!" Fred finished for his brother.

She wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation, because she was lost in thought. 'Stupid break! I don't know how I'll survive. I honestly hate her. I'll just have to concentrate on the Burrow and –.' But her thoughts were cut off when the carriage stopped. They stepped out and went to board the Hogwarts Express with the other students. They walked pass compartment after compartment till they reach 'their' compartment. When they sat down Casper jumped to George's lap and curled up on it, Katie shot George a look.

"What can I say? He's taken a fancy to me." George said grinning innocently at her.

"Just like his owner!" Snickered Fred, only to be glared at by the couple. Just then the compartment opened and in came Angelina, and Alica.

"Welcome ladies!" Lee said making room so Alica could sit next to Fred. Angelina sat down next to Katie. The train started to move; soon Hogwarts was nothing but a blur.

The group began to talk of their summer plans which only reminded Katie how much she hated the break. She had to get out of there, "Hey, I better go check on Conner and Alyson."

"Want me to come with you?" asked George.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine." She left the compartment and walked to her brother's usual compartment. She was in luck her sister was sitting next to her brother. Katie sat down next to her sister. The only other person in the compartment was Conner's best friend –Elizabeth O' Hillary.

"Kate?" asked Conner.

"I had to get away. They were talking about summer." She responded. Conner nodded grimly.

"D'you think it will be worse?" Alyson asked her older sister.

"Frankly, I wish we didn't have to find out." Katie said bitterly.

"How long will you be spending at George's?" asked Conner. "Do you think it'll only make her furious?"

"A week, but I'm going to see if I can spend time at Alica's and Angelina's too." She bit into a Pumpkin Pastry. "It probably will, but we've got to get away from her." Katie finished the pastry and asked her brother about his plans. "How long will you two be at Lizzie's?"

"As long as we can. Lizzie's parents don't care how long we stay." Conner answered, looking at a flock of Geese out the window.

"What about Maggie?" Alyson asked playing with Katie's long blonde hair.

"We can owl Uncle Albert and see if he can take care of her for the summer. She'll be getting her letter for Hogwarts soon." Katie sighed. "Just think what she's been through all this time."

"That's right; she'll be eleven in a few weeks. I almost forgot." Lizzie said. "Gosh, I feel like it was just yesterday when Conner called me on the phone to tell me that your mom gave birth to Maggie." Everyone laughed. Conner was four years old when Maggie was born and he was so excited he went and called Lizzie since he was too young to send her an owl.

"Well, I think I better get back to my own compartment. See you all on platform 9 ¾ ."

"Bye, Katie." Lizzie said. Katie walked back to the compartment.

"About time! We were about to send a search party out to look for you." Angelina said.

"Something happen, Kate?" George noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Hmm?" 'Should I tell them?'

"Alright there, Katie?" Alica asked concerned about her friend.

Katie ignored the question, "Girls, do you think I could spend a week or two at both of your houses?"

"Sure, Katie. My parents are always saying they wished I bring friends over more often. But Katie what's wrong?" Alica asked again. Everyone looked at Katie, but she just looked at her other friend. Angelina nodded.

"I don't want to burden you bunch with my problems." Katie responded calmly. 'Don't cry.'

"Your troubles are ours." George said wrapping an arm around her. Everyone nodded.

Katie took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice has normal as possible as she said, "Thing's at home aren't all that good." She was near tears; George pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, Kate! It's your mum, isn't it? I never liked her –no offence, you should have told us sooner!" Alica exclaimed; she too was teary eyed.

"After my dad died, she just kind of lost it. She's horrible, she's drunk on firewhiskey all the time. She gave up on magic for the most part, and even if she is willing to use her wand she's just so out of it she gets the spell wrong or something so she forces us to do everything for her the muggle way." Katie sniffled. "She blames us for everything wrong in her life, she'll be find one moment then the next she go into a drunken state and start yelling at us." Katie managed to get out before she really burst into tears. Her friends were shocked, Katie hardly ever talked of her home life, they never knew it was that bad. They never knew this side of Katie, they had only seen her cry twice before –when her father died and when they found out Cedric Diggory had died –they realized that there is much more to Katie Bell.

"That's horrible!" Angelina gasped.

Everyone sat quietly all deep in thought after Katie confessed about her home life. She just looked out the window. The only sound heard was the sound of Casper purring. Eventually, Lee and Alica fell asleep; Angelina took out a book and began to read. Fred took out a few fake wands and began to tease Casper with them. Casper ignored Fred and jumped off of George's lap and went to a corner of the compartment.

"Meow." Those who were awake looked at the beautiful Persian cat. He just blinked, "Meow."

"Kate, did use the litter box before we got on the train?" George asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Meow."

"I dunno, you tell me. He was with you."

"Meow."

"Maybe he's just hungry?" Fred offered. Casper jumped back on George's lap with a spider in his mouth.

"Ew, you would think he'd have more class then that." Angelina commented peering over her book.

"What'sgoingonhere?" Lee asked as a yawn came from his mouth.

"Sorry mate didn't quite catch that." George said brushing the remaining spider legs off of him.

"What happened?"

"Casper found a snack. However it was rather grotesque." Angelina responded putting her book back into her knapsack.

"Ew." Alica said obviously awake.

"That stupid git. Honestly, who does he think he is? I sure don't!" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy from the other side of the door to their compartment.

"Shall we?" George asked his twin.

"We shall!" Fred jumped up. "Well folks we must go take care of erm –Malfoy."

"Go ahead, he's a pompous little git." Katie said as everyone nodded at her words.

" If we don't return in time, we'll see you all at The Burrow." George said and gave Katie a peck on the cheek and then followed his brother out of the compartment.

"So Angelina what caused your and Freddy's recent break up?" Alica moved over to sit next to Katie.

"Never you mind." Angelina quickly answered.

"Ang I want to know!" Alica whined. Lee looked uncomfortable, Katie didn't envy him. She guessed Fred told him the reason they had broken up, she too knew why. She sort of sweet talked George into telling her. Katie blushed at the memory.

"Alica, Ang doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to. We'll find out sooner or later," Angelina shook her head at that. "or not." Katie lied.

"But Katie!" Katie shrugged and Angelina mouthed 'thank-you' to her.

Lee took that moment to change the subject, "So ladies, who do you think will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts next term?" He asked.

"You don't think Moody will stay?" Angelina asked, welcoming the subject change.

"I reckon not. I mean blimey he's been through an awful lot, hasn't he?" The Hogwarts Express started to come to a slow.

"I guess so." Stated Alica.

XxXxXxX

"Katherine Natasha Bell!" yelled Grace Bell.

"Hang on!" Katie yelled back across the platform. She hugged good-bye to her friends, and waited for her brother and sister to do the same. "Okay, remember try not to say something to set off, mum, obviously. When we get home, if she doesn't have us slave over supper, I'd start packing, okay?" Conner and Alyson nodded and the three walked towards their mum. The same thoughts were going through their heads, are they going to be able to get through this?

Conner was worried about Katie, their mother has already caused her to have several nervous breakdowns, Aly was worried about Maggie as she being the youngest and having to deal with their mother's behavior more then them. Katie was worried about all of them. 'Mum's beyond help, it only seems to get worse.'

"Well, how was everything?" Grace asked her children as she slammed her car door shut rather harshly. "I heard that Diggory boy went and got himself killed."

"This year was eventful." Katie said quietly. "Yes, Cedric died." She hugged her little sister, Maggie, who was waiting in the car.

"I missed you all." Maggie whispered so only her siblings could hear. Their mother was currently saying that all the Triwizard Tournament is was an idiot's game. "We missed you too." Conner whispered back. They were now on their way back to their home, all thinking of their summer plans with their friends, wishing they'd come sooner.

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Review if you like it, or don't like it. :P I'm a bit slow on updating but eventually it will be updated. So don't lose faith in me. ;) **


	2. Bad News & Good News

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, the only think I own is Grace, Conner, Aly, Maggie, Lizzie, Casper, Tatiana, and Al.**

When the Bell's reached their large two story house, the four siblings hung back behind their mother and followed her into their home. The dirty-blonde haired woman seemed to have forgotten about her children started to mutter under her breath, "Damn kids, always expecting me to do everything. They're lucky I'm even considering picking them up tomorrow."

Everyone blinked, all thinking 'Has mum finally lost it?' as Grace stumbled her way to her room. Maggie turned around and said, "She's been doing that more and more lately. Sometimes she thinks Papa is still alive." Katie could smell a mixture of liquor and the stench of garbage.

"Go pack for Lizzie's." Katie instructed Conner and Alyson. "I'm going to owl Uncle Al." When Conner and Aly went off to their bedrooms, Katie continued, "Let's go to my room." The two girls walked pass their mothers room and heard her loud snoring. "Well pfft." They walked up the stairs and passed many pictures with broken glass. They finally reached Katie's room, when they entered it both noticed a small owl bouncing excitably around the room. Katie recognized it has Ron, George's younger brother's owl. Confused she untied the letter from the hyper bird's leg and saw that in George's neat handwriting the front of it read, "Katie."

Katie laid the letter down on her small oak desk. 'Sorry George it'll have to wait.' Maggie filled Casper's food and water dishes, then she sat on Katie's small bed only to jump up just as quick as she had sat down. "Ew." Maggie was holding the carcass of a mouse. "I wish Tatiana wouldn't put them on your bed!"

Katie grinned, "Owls will be owls, but shouldn't I be saying that?" Katie laughed at her little sister. She took out a scrap of parchment and began to write. After five minutes she was finished.

_Dear Uncle Al,_

_Aly, Conner and I just got back from Hogwarts. Mum seems to have really lost it. She doesn't seem to realize we're here –which is probably a good thing. Maggie starts Hogwarts this year and I don't think Mum'll be able to get her things, without going into a long speech about how all Hogwarts is, is a fool's school –yeah she's really lost it. She's almost completely sworn off magic, it's a miracle she let me keep Tatiana after you gave me Casper. By the way, I'm giving Tatiana to Maggie for Hogwarts. So I was wondering –no begging if perhaps you would take care of Maggie this summer? Con and Aly are going to be spending most of the summer at Elizabeth's –you met her at Conner's birthday party several years ago, remember? I'll be spending most of my time between here and my friends houses. Please send your answer soon!_

_Love,_

_Kate_

Katie got up and opened the cage door and grabbed her tawny owl, Tatiana, "Hullo girl it's been a few weeks hasn't it?" Katie asked referring to when Maggie sent her a letter awhile back, Tatiana hooted in return. Katie used the string that George had used to send his letter, to tie to Tatiana's leg. "Tatiana take this Uncle Albert's, please." The medium sized bird flew out the window.

"Kate, mum's asleep, what do we do?" Alyson asked as she sat down to Maggie on the bed. "Who's owl?"

It took Katie a few moments to realize what Aly was talking about. "Oh! That's Ron's owl, I thought it left already." Pig was now in Tatiana's cage drinking her water and looking content. "Just stay in here. I need to read, and respond to this letter, but after I do we'll go and get our trunks from the car." Alyson nodded and began to look at her sister's photo album that Alica had given her the previous year for Christmas.

Katie began to silently read George's letter.

_Dear my Bell Rose,_

_I have bad news, I'm afraid. When we got home my mum and dad had us all sit down and pretty much told us we're going 'underground' for the summer. They said that our friends wouldn't be able to come there –wherever there is –except for Hermione Granger and Harry Potter a bit on in the summer. I asked them, "Are you aware that you are ruining mine and Fred's childhood?" and I swear little Ronald mumbled, "What childhood?" the nerve of him, I swear! It gets worse however. We won't be able to send or receive owls at this place. We have a week before we actually leave, but I'm going to say as much as I can now, before I can't anymore. Oh my. That sounded like I'm dieing!_

_If we didn't both have our families in the situation their in, I'd apperate over to you and we'd run off together, how romantic would that be? Katie, don't answer that. I'm sorry I'm failing you. I had so looked forward to you being here. How am I going to survive without you? I'll be nothing but a brain dead copy of Fred._

_I do have good news, believe it or not. After we dealt with that git Malfoy we stopped in to visit Harry, and well long story short, he gave us his winnings from the Tournament! How amazing is that? We're going to use it to buy our Joke Shop and put the rest away, after we leave Hogwarts._

_I was thinking that since we're going to be holed up with Hermione and Harry, do you think Ronnikins will come to his senses about his feelings for Hermione? What about Harry? Do you think he'll notice Ginny's crush on him? Maybe Fred and I could help them realize…_

_Anyways, I'm using Ron's owl, Pig, and I told him to stay their and wait for you to respond._

_Love,_

_George_

When Katie finished reading it, she sighed. Conner, who had come into the room a minute earlier asked, "What's wrong?"

"I won't be going to The Burrow. The Weasley's are going somewhere, I think it has to do with you-know-who." Katie responded and grabbed another piece of parchment. Aly and Conner looked at each other concerned for their sister.

_Dearest George,_

_Oh no. It has to do with You-Know-Who, doesn't it? I'm sure this is all for the greater good, no matter how badly this hurts me. George, as much as I would love to run off with you, we both know we wouldn't be able to survive without our families. Seriously, you with out Fred? No way. You're not failing me. You could NEVER fail me! I'll get over it. I hope you know that I LOVE YOU! I will just try to think of all the other times I spent there. Remember, when I went to sneak into bed with you, only I crawled into Fred's bed? All of us listening to Ron mumbling in his sleep about Hermione? Ha, good times. Maybe I'll just make up what would have happened had I been able to stay at The Burrow._

_George, that's great! I can't believe it! But why do I feel that you two are going to be testing y'alls products are defenceless first years?_

_As much as I would love for Ron and Hermione to stop arguing in the common room, I think they're at the point where all they're going to do is, deny their feelings. Same goes for Harry and Ginny._

_I've got to go, we're going to go unload our trunks from mum's car, now._

_Love,_

_YOUR Bell Rose_

Katie signed the letter and tied it to Pig's small leg, and watched the bird flew out the window.

"Ready, now?" Alyson asked flipping the photo album shut.

"Yep." All four left the room and when they passed their mum's room, they we're relived to hear that she was still asleep. If she had been awake they most likely would have gotten yelled at.

Conner opened the trunk of the car and the three old leather trunks were slowly lifted out, one by one. Aly and Maggie took, Aly's in the house while Katie and Conner took Conner's. Conner and Katie went back to get hers but there was a brunette girl waiting for them when they returned to the car.

"Hi, are you a witch?" the girl directed the question to Katie.

"Uh. Yeah, who are you?" Katie asked, obviously surprised that the girl could guess that she was a witch.

"I thought so. Why would a muggle have three large trunks? I'm Leanne, I'm also a witch." Katie and Conner looked confused, neither had ever seen this girl at Hogwarts. Leanne saw their faces and continued, "You see, my family travels a lot so I've been taught at home. I begged my parents to let me go to Hogwarts this year so they're letting me! I'm a bit nervous about being sorted, however."

"That explains it. Yes, sorting does wreck havoc on your nerves. I remember when I was sorted. I'm Conner by the way." Conner said to the girl.

"I'm Katie, what year will you be in?" asked Katie.

"Nice to meet you two!" Leanne exclaimed. "I'll be in sixth year. What about you two?"

"Oh cool, we'll be in the same year!" Katie said.

"I'll be a fifth year." Conner answered. "Hey Katie shouldn't we take this inside?" Conner asked refereeing to her trunk.

"Oh right. Sorry Leanne we'd better get this inside." Katie said. "Maybe we'll see each other later?"

"Alright, bye!" Conner and Katie each picked up a side of the trunk and walked back to their house.

"What took so long?" Aly asked.

"We met a girl; apparently she's a witch too." Conner explained. They all met up in his room and they were now lying on his bed.

"Wow, what are the chances of that?" Maggie asked excited that their were other magical beings in the area.

"She said her family travels a lot, and she's been taught at home till now. She's in Kate's year, but she'll have to be sorted with the first years." Conner told the two youngest of the family.

"Do you think I'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" Maggie asked as Katie began to braid her strawberry blonde hair.

"Of course you will. Everyone Bell that I've ever known has been a Gryffindor. Well there was Great Aunt Samantha who was a Ravenclaw, and most of mom's side has been Gryffindors so I think you're a shoe-in." Katie told her.

"I think our family is just like the Weasleys all of them are Gryffindors." Conner commented.

Just then there was a tap at the window, Katie looked over and saw Tatiana. Aly jumped up and opened the window for the owl. Tatiana gave the letter to Katie. She finished the braid and began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Katie,_

_I think we need to discuss this in person. I'll be flooing over in about 20 minutes after you receive this letter._

_Love,_

_Uncle Al_

Katie looked at the letter again, they all looked at each other. Katie said, "Uh oh."

XxXxXxX

A man of about 42 years of age stepped out of the fireplace and looked around for his nieces and nephew. They weren't there, but there was a muggle family of three, however.

"Oh, bugger." Albert Bell said realizing he had the wrong house. He took out his wand and preformed the memory charm on them. He then apperated to the house he had meant to be at.

"You did it again didn't you?" Katie asked, shaking her head. "Are you ever going to learn?

Albert hung his head in shame. "I thought it would be different this time!" Katie looked at him and said, "Uh huh." Albert added, "Honestly!"

"They were muggles weren't they?" Conner asked.

"Maybe…"

"They were!"

"D'worry I took care of it." He said. "S'where's your mum?"

"She's passed out in her room." Katie explained.

"Accio Grace's wand!" Al sighed. The wand came flying towards him, he caught it and put it inside his robes. "Just in case. Look, I want you four to come live with me." Al said, the four were speechless. "I'm going to take Grace to St. Mungo's. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

Maggie was the first to say something, "You mean it?"

"I do."

"Wow." Was all Katie could say.

"Well, what do you say?" Albert asked his family.

"Of course!" Conner said for all of them.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Came the voice of Grace Bell as she walked into her living room to find her brother-in-law whom she hadn't seen since the funeral of her late husband. The kids stepped back from their mother.

"Grace, I'm taking the children." Al said simply. Grace looked like someone had taken her bottle of fire whiskey away from her.

"You're doing no such thing!" Grace yelled as she looked for her wand.

"You're not going to find it." Grace looked murderously at Albert. For a second Katie was afraid she'd do something horrible to him. "I'm taking the kids, and I'm going to take you to St. Mungos. Grace you need help."

"You're not taking my children away from me! I'm not going anywhere."

"I was afraid of this. Kids, go pack." Al told them. They nodded and went to their rooms. Al made sure the kids had all left and then turned to Grace, "Incarcerous!" Rope came from the end of his wand and wrapped itself around Grace.

"Release me this instant!" Grace demanded glaring at her brother-in-law.

"You know I can't." Al said and walked to Conner's room as it was the closest.

"Conner, I'm going to take your mum to St. Mungos. Tell your sisters I'll be back shortly."

"Okay, please be careful." Conner said.

XxXxXxX

"Well, that was a lot harder then I had expected it to be." Albert said to himself as he climbed the stairs. He first went to Katie's bedroom where she was trying to get Casper from under her bed. Al pointed his wand at her school trunk and said, "Extentio undecto." Katie looked at her uncle weirdly. "It'll make it bigger so all of your stuff will fit." Katie blinked. "Packus!" All of Katie's things levitated themselves to the trunk and neatly packed themselves. Her clothes were the only thing that seems to be just thrown in. When everything was packed the only things remaining in the room was the bed, oak desk, and her dresser. "We'll come back to get those later." Katie nodded. Al next said, "Locomotor Trunk!" The trunk floated a few inches off the ground and Al left the room to put the trunk in the living room.

Katie looked around the room and realized things were changing. She grabbed Tatiana's cage and Casper then left the room.

XxXxXxX

"Alright now that we have everything packed lets go." Albert said ten minutes later. He looked around, "Katie, Conner, and Aly can floo to the manor with their trunks, and then I'll apperate with Maggie and her trunk." Katie was the first to go, she dragged her heavy trunk into the fireplace and clearly said, "Bell Manor." With a flash she was gone, both Conner and Aly did the same thing, Maggie grabbed her Uncle Albert's hand and one of the handle's of her trunk and with a POP, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Jeeze, I seriously had intended the chapter turn out WAY differently then it did. But it had a mind of it's own. But I've been trying to ke****ep it as canon-wise as I can in reference to the books, like Leanne, and The Order of the Phoenix and etc. **

**A/N 2: Bell Rose is a reference to a fic by **_**georgeloveskatie**_** on harrypotterfanfiction dot com. I absolutely adore the fic and couldn't help myself to add that.**

**A/N 3: Incarcerous is an actual spell, the others (Extentio Undecto, and Packus) are real spells, but I had to think of a name for them because wikipedia said the actual name of them were unknown. So I'm sorry if they're lame. I am horrible at coming up with names for spells.**

**A/N 4: I know things seem to be really going well for Katie, and that wasn't originally my idea, obviously. As I had said, this chapter had a mind of it's own. I had first planed for Al's stupid wife Maria to tell the kids that Maggie couldn't come to their house for the summer, but then I thought nah. So then I was going to have Grace kill Al…but I'm not that mean. Either way Grace was going to St. Mungo's no matter what. Maybe I'll keep things going well for the kids, maybe not. I don't know. This chapter majotrly screwed up my plans for the fic.**


	3. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP, but I do still own the characters you don't recognize.**

**A/N: Eh, sorry for such a huge delay. Not sure anyone is even reading this thing. Review if you are, please!**

When the four siblings had apperated into their new home they blinked. They felt a bit uncomfortable and out of place.

"I'll get Yelsnore to take your trunks to your new rooms." Al moved his hair out of his eyes. "You can go back to the old house and wait for me."

"Uncle Al, if you don't mind Aly, Maggie, and myself aren't going back." Conner told him. "Katie will go and make sure everything we forgot is brought back." Albert looked his nephew and nodded solemnly. Al went to find Yelsnore while Conner and his younger sisters started to climb the stairs. Katie watched as they disappeared from view without another world. She turned around and grabbed a handful of floo powder and said, "Number 9, Headson Lane." Katie closed her eyes and felt herself be spun about and then she was still.

She wiped the soot off of her clothes and studied the room for a moment. Katie wanted to cry. Her father was dead, her mum was more than likely going to be declared creditably insane or homicidal, and she was leaving her home. "I'll be able to live a good life now," she said to herself as she stepped into her old room. The first thing she looked at was her bed and it's frame.

The frame was made from oak and had several knots in it. Some might call it ugly but Katie loved it. In bold, crooked letters on the head board it read, "Kat" with stars around the name. The base board had stars, a quaffle with a broom. The latter had been added when Katie became interested in Quidditch. Katie was near tears, and thought about her father.

Henrik Bell always called his oldest daughter Kat. Never Katherine, Katie, or Kate, it was always Kat. Even when she got in trouble she was Kat to him. After she was born Henrik spent months carving her future bed frame by hand. He wasn't use to woodwork and it took him several tries to get everything perfect but after six months of working hard his project was done. His wife laughed at him but he didn't care, he just wanted to do something for his daughter.

Katie didn't know the story of her bed till she was eleven, when her father found her laying in it crying.

"_Kat, what's wrong?" Henrik pulled his oldest child into a comforting hug. She continued to cry. "Did someone hurt you?"_

_Katie sniffled and shook her head. She wiped her nose on her sweater's sleeve, "The other kids wouldn't let me play with them."_

_Henrik sighed and began to tell her, his story, "You know, I made this bed frame…from hand." Katie looked at him confused. "It's true; I wanted to do something for you. I wanted you to be able to look at it and be proud that I made it, not by magic but by hand. I wanted to prove your mother wrong. She told me I was foolish for trying. But I did it. It took a very long time, but I did it."_

"_Why didn't you tell me, before?" Katie asked._

"_It doesn't matter." Henrik looked away. "Kat, I want you to go out there and show those kids you are not a quitter. Eventually, they'll come around and let you play with them," He told her. "and Kat, I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

"_No I love you more!"_

"_No you don't. I do." Katie giggled and ran out of the room, before her father could respond._

"Katie? Are you alright?" Katie looked up and saw Al.

"I think so. I was thinking of my dad." Katie sighed, and Al sat down on the bed, patting the space next him. Katie did as she was asked; Albert wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I know you're going to be mad but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Katie looked up at her Uncle and nodded for him to continue. "There is a portrait of your father in the Manor."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Katie asked, hurt. She deserved to have known sooner, right? She had lost her father and soon after her mum wasn't her mum anymore, yet there was a portrait of her father which she could talk to. And she just found out about it now?

"I wanted to, honestly, Kaya, but Henrik didn't want me to. He said it was too soon and you kids would get attached and forget that he is in fact, dead." Al told her softly. He understood the pain. He had lost his only brother and almost his nieces and nephew. Most days, he just sat in front of that portrait and talked to his dead brother, missing what he'll never get back.

Katie wiped her eyes, trying to keep them from tearing up again and responded, "I do know where you are coming from but it hurts still, you know?"

"I do." Al said. "I suppose we need to get all this sent to the Manor, don't we?"

Katie nodded.

XxXxXxX

Back at the Bell Manor the kids were unpacking their things and trying to get their rooms the way they felt comfortable with.

Conner was scowling at his posters of various Quidditch teams, and his pictures of friends and family, when his oldest sister knocked on his door.

"C'mon in." Conner grunted, trying to straighten out a picture of Lizzie.

"Conner, I need you to come with me." Katie told her brother.

"Why?" Katie nervously played with her hair. "and why are you so dressed up?" Conner frowned.

"Just come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him up the staircase, and over to a large polished oak door. "Look, I didn't know about this till today. What I'm about to show you can't be talked about with Aly or Maggie, okay?"

"Katie, what's going on?" Conner asked, a little frightened. Katie opened the door slowly and the two siblings walked in to the room.

The room was rectangular in shape and was lighted by several candles along the walls. Katie and Conner both noticed dozens of magical portraits of their ancestors.

"Why are we here?" The people in the portraits watched them with interest as the two walked past them. Katie didn't say anything, but instead looked carefully for the portrait of her father.

"Katie? You're starting to scare me."

"Shush!" Katie motioned for her brother to be quiet. "I'll explain in a second, I promise."

"Katie?" Conner saw the moving portrait first. "Is that who I think it is?"

Katie turned to look at the portrait, and nodded. "It is."

Conner and Katie moved closer to each other. "Kat? Con?" said the portrait.

Katie, who had known what to expect spoke first, "Hi papa."

Conner ignoring the portrait, turned to Katie, "You knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" The portrait of Henrik Bell sighed.

"I told you I just found out today. Uncle Al told me, when we were back at the house." Katie quickly explained. "He said Papa didn't want us to know about it, yet. He let me decide what I wanted to do with the information, I told you, but we can't tell Aly or Maggie because they're just too young."

Conner groaned in frustration. "Aly is going to be bloody ticked off!"

"I know." She smiled slightly, but turned her attention back to her father. "It's been awhile, Papa."

"Too long, children," Henrik said sadly. "Al has told me what has happened to your mum. I'm sorry you've had to deal with all this hurt in your lives, already."

Conner just shrugged. He looked over the portraits details, before responding. "There's nothing you could have done."

"But alas, there was something I could have done." The man in the portrait replied looking over his teenage son. "Tell me kids, what has been going on in your lives?"

Katie glanced at Conner. He was still staring at the portrait. "Conner did excellent on his exams."

Conner broke out of his fog when he heard his name mentioned. "Katie's going out with George Weasley. You remember him, don't you?"

Henrik chuckled and asked, "Arthur's son, the twin right? The one that was always chasing Kat around? Then again both twins were." Katie blushed and tried to think of something to embarrass Conner with.

Conner nodded, "That's the one."

"Well Conner, has a pair of pink trainers!" Henrik raised his eyebrows at that.

"Only because Lizzie gave them to me as a joke!" Katie laughed at him and playfully shoved him. "Not like I wear them…" He muttered.

And so the conversation continued going back and forth until Katie became sober when she realized something.

"Papa?"

"What Kat?"

Conner was still laughing from their conversation until he heard Katie's question. "How frequent can we come back?"

The kids looked up at the portrait. "Once or twice a month." His words made Conner flinch.

"What? That's unfair!" Conner exclaimed. "You've just re-entered our lives!" Katie stayed quiet, but listened. The other portraits in the room watched the heartbreaking scene unfold.

"Con, look at me! I'm a blimey portrait!" Henrik told him, and then lowered his voice. "I don't want you to get attached to something that isn't the real thing. I want to be a real, living person, but I'm not. I'm dead." His words stung the kids, they just nodded. "I'm sorry children."

"We'd better go, Conner." Katie said silently urging him to follow her. "Bye Papa."

"Bye Kat. Bye Conner." Henrik said sadly in vane. Conner didn't say anything, but followed his sister out of the room of portraits. When out Katie pulled a key, that Al had given her before, out of her pocket and locked the room. Conner just glanced at her out of the Conner of his eyes but still didn't say anything.

XxXxXxXxX

"Conner! Katie! Where have you been?" asked Maggie when her older siblings sat down for dinner. Albert noticed their expressions.

"We went outside for a walk." Katie lied, feeling guilty for hiding such a secret. Aly noticed something was iffy with her siblings but didn't want to speak of it. They were here with their Uncle, a man who loved them, and they were safe and happy, right? Why ruin it?


End file.
